


Haru's sick day

by Animeangel1798



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeangel1798/pseuds/Animeangel1798
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru gets sick, guess who takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haru's sick day

**Author's Note:**

> I do not ow Iwatobi swim club or it's characters (I wish) now that that's out of the way. Yay new story! My first one for this anime but not the last. This story is rather tame not even a kiss but I like it. it's nice and fluffy. Anyway On with the story!

Haru could hear soft knocks on his front door. He knew it was Makoto and knew Makoto knew how to get in. He would get up and greet his friend but he was sick, he'd stumbled into the bathroom and took a bath to hopefully cool his fever. He whimpered quietly into his hand as he felt sickness creep into his throat. He reached for the bathroom trashcan and threw up wiping his mouth with a rag he leaned his forehead against his arms.

Makoto opened the door to the bathroom and immediately knew what was going on. "Oh Haru." he sighed and went to get Haru some medicine. Haru didn't say anything but tears were pricking his eyes. He hated being sick. He shivered as the cool water on his overheated body became even cooler. He squeezed his eyes shut and breathed through his nose and managed to take his nausea level down some but he couldn't stop shivering.

Makoto came back with a small glass of water and some pills. He handed them to Haru who downed the pills and washed them down with water. Makoto sighed "How long have you been in the tub?" Haru frowned and thought for a moment "About an hour." Makoto nodded "Has you fever gone down?" Haru shrugged, he'd only checked it once, 100.4. Makoto nodded "come on Haru, I'll help you back to bed and I'll take care of you today."

Haru nodded and accepted Makoto's hand and the help drying off. Haru's legs were a little shaky and his arms and legs got sensitive when he was sick so he hissed uncomfortably as Makoto dried him off. Makoto shot him an apologetic glance before finishing a little less roughly. He led Haru to bed and helped him lay down.

Haru felt exhausted so he rolled over and decided to go back to sleep. Makoto glanced at the clock "I'll call the school and tell them where we are." Haru nodded, his eyes already feeling droopy. He snuggled into the blankets and fell asleep, letting out light snores every now and then. Makoto smiled at his friend before leaving the room to call the school.

They picked up on the third ring "Iwatobi High School how may I help you?" Makoto sighed "Mrs. Kennedy, this is Makoto. I just called to let you know that Haru is sick and I'll be staying home to take care of him." Mrs. Kennedy smiled "Okay. I'll inform the teachers, tell Haru to feel better." Makoto nodded "I will Mrs. Kennedy." then he hung up.

He looked at the clock again and decided to make breakfast for Haru, even if Haru didn't want it food was important. Especially when your sick. He started up some mackerel Haru had in the fridge and was just finishing it up when his phone vibrated. He flipped it open and saw a text from Nagisa /Where are you and Haru?/Makoto put the food on some plates and started some toast.

/Haru's sick so I'm caring for him./ he text-ed back then went to put the toast on plates and butter them. He set everything on the table so he could clean up a little then Nagisa text-ed back /Oh. Tell him Rei and I say get well soon./ Makoto smiled /will do./ he sent back then put everything on a try and carried it to Haru's room.

He stopped short when he got in the room, Haru's face was towards the door and he looked peaceful, if a little flushed. Makoto smiled, Haru looked cute when he was asleep. Just like he had when he was a kid. The truth was that Makoto loved Haru and Haru knew it. Haru hadn't said anything when Makoto had told him, just nodded and accepted it, he hadn't changed their relationship one way or another and he treated Makoto the same as ever.

Makoto hadn't been worried about Haru's reaction. He knew that was just the way Haru was. It had only been a few days. Haru just needed to think on it. Makoto set the tray aside and shook Haru gently awake. Haru moaned softly as he woke up, eyelids fluttering open and Makoto smiled "Haru, I made breakfast." Haru groaned and buried his face in his hands "Don't want it." he said. Makoto laughed "You need it Haru, it will help you get better faster."

Haru pouted "I'm not hungry!" he said and Makoto nudged him "I know you don't feel good Haru but you need to eat. It's just toast and mackerel." Haru sighed and put his hands away from his face "Fine. But only because it will make me get better faster." and he ate. It was slow going and he didn't eat all of it but Makoto was happy that his friend was at least trying to get better. Haru pushed it away "I'm done."

Makoto nodded "Okay. Are you going to go back to sleep?" Haru shook his head "Lets go to the living room." Makoto nodded and helped Haru to the living room. He sat Haru on the couch and went to get a blanket. Haru shivered in the cold air (to him) and accepted the blanket from Makoto with a grateful nod. Makoto smiled "do you want to watch a movie?" Haru nodded "you can pick." Makoto nodded and looked through the movies Haru had.

He settled a Disney movie about a horse called Spirit (both Haru and Makoto like Disney movies.) and settled back on the couch who was still shivering even with the blanket. Makoto frowned as Haru looked at him then he understood and nodded, Haru snuggled up to him for warmth and Makoto tsked as he noticed just how bad the shivering was. Haru didn't get sick very often but when he did he went the whole mile with it.

Makoto rubbed at Haru's arms through the blanket to hopefully give him some more heat. He knew that cuddling up in a blanket when your sick wasn't the best way to bring a fever down but he didn't want Haru miserable so he didn't say anything. They made it about half way through the movie before Haru fell asleep on Makoto's shoulder.

Makoto sighed and Shifted Haru onto a pillow he'd placed in his lap to make Haru more comfortable and enjoyed the rest of the movie in silence. About an hour later Haru woke up panting. He threw the blanket off and sighed, "I think my fever is breaking." he said and Makoto went to get the thermometer, sure enough the thermometer said 99.9. It had gone down quite a bit but Haru still had a small fever.

Makoto smiled "you should be better by tomorrow Haru." Haru nodded then looked at the ground, "Will you stay here tonight?" Makoto was surprised and looked a little closer. Haru's face was flushed red but Makoto knew this was a blush. Makoto smiled and pretended not to notice "Sure Haru."

Haru nodded then seemed to pluck up his courage "I've been thinking about what you told me the other day. About your feelings." Makoto was suddenly very attentive. Haru looked him in the eye before flushing once more and looking back down quickly "I've decided to return them." Makoto smiled, then grinned, then beamed. "Haru!" he threw his arms around Haru in a hug and kissed his cheek. Haru struggled away "Makoto you'll get sick!"

Makoto laughed "Sorry Haru. I'm just happy is all." Haru nodded looking very flushed now even as Makoto didn't let go of him. Makoto had an idea then and leaned down. He brought his mouth right beside Haru's ear "You so cute Haru." he breathed. Haru made a rather adorable noise of surprised pleasure and Makoto chuckled.

Haru blushed harder and pushed out of Makoto's grip. He didn't look at Makoto but Makoto didn't mind. He knew he'd embarrassed Haru but it was fun to see Haru so emotional. Being sick really blindsided Haru. They ate lunch the spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies, Haru always snuggled up to Makoto's side. Then they made dinner and went to bed.

The next morning Haru woke up feeling good. He didn't feel sick and his temperature was normal. He smiled a little and went to wake Makoto. He shook Makoto awake who moaned and rolled over. Haru frowned and felt Makoto's forehead, then shook his head. Makoto was definitely sick. He went to get ready to take care of Makoto for the day but couldn't help but smile a little. He'd get to help his new boyfriend get better just like Makoto had helped him.


End file.
